Juventud
by Ammber Night
Summary: GokuderaLambo; Básicamente Gokudera se siente mal por tener actitud de pedófilo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Juventud**_

* * *

><p>No era envidia o nostalgia. No se explicaba bien que era pero, cada vez que veía al joven guardián solía sentir una aglomeración de aire en su pecho, y junto con ello, no podía evitar suspirar. En un comienzo pensó que era la nostalgia que le hacía sentir la actitud juvenil de Lambo, pero simplemente lo descarto. Eso era como no estar a gusto consigo mismo..., y claro que el si estaba a gsuto con todo su trabajo.<p>

Le escuchaba de nuevo tararear esa canción pegajosa que cantaba desde pequeño. Venía por el pasillo, y según escuchaba -o no escuchaba bien su modulación- venía comiendo uvas. Muchas de ellas, al mismo tiempo.

Le vio pasar por la puerta de su propia oficina, y no pudo evitar mirar como los pantalones que llevaba marcaban los huesos de sus caderas, bajaban rectos y por detrás se curvaban deliciosamente. Era inevitable; quizás era un viejo pervertido, pero ya era inevitable verlo con esos ojos.

Nunca fue nostalgia, ni nunca fue envidia. Siempre fue deseo, y junto con él, venía el sentimiento culpable por querer hacer con el, cosas que no correspondían a la edad del guardián del trueno.

No pocas veces se pilló caminando atrás de el, y pese a que su relación era mucho más cercana que hace años atrás, no meritaba que uno -el- siguiera al otro -Lambo- con tanta frecuencia. Seguramente Lambo lo confundía con compañerismo y preocupación. Gokudera no tenía ni idea, pero le preocupaba como cada vez se iba acercando más a la vaca; le preocupaba que lo descubriera.

Poco a poco su relación se estrechó, así como su culpa crecía, y no podía evitar compensar a Lambo -incluso si el no sabía que era la _victima_- de su actuar, estrechando entonces aun más la relación y haciendo crecer en Gokudera la frustración.

¿Que hacer? Quizás Lambo es un chico lo suficientemente maduro par- No, el aún no estaba listo para algo tan _adulto_.

Gokudera tendría que desistir y comportarse. Evitar a Lambo por su propio bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Next:<strong> Lo que piensa Lambo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Juventud**_

* * *

><p>Cierta era que ser el 'menor' traía beneficios. Te solían mimar, cuidar mucho y eran muy cariñosos para con uno. Pero eso limitaba a Lambo.<p>

Siempre había querido lograr ser un hitman como Reborn, y demostrarle lo grandioso y fuerte que era. No importaba si no era capaz de ganarle en un enfrentamiento, lo que quería era reconocimiento. Y ciertamente nadie le ayudaba con eso.

Si había alguna misión peligrosa, Lambo no estaba apto para participar de ella, y cuando Lambo quería entrenarse para este tipo de situaciones, entonces le decían "_No hay necesidad, nos tienes a nosotros y esa clase de misiones ya casi ni aparecen_". En parte era cierto; el equilibrio que se había conseguido traía mucha paz, pero no por ello se podía bajar la guardia.

Lambo, entonces, solía perder el tiempo leyendo, caminando y pensando, y cada vez lo encontraba más injusto. Pateaba algunas piedras y suspiraba notoriamente frustrado.

-Buenos días, Lambo- Gokudera venía caminando en sentido contrario por el jardín de la mansión. De seguro iba a la oficina del Décimo a reportar. Era cierto que, cuando más jóvenes, solían pelearme por pequeñeces, sin embargo, ahora Gokudera era como un hermano mayor que de vez en cuando lo molestaba por diversión, pero definitivamente su relación había mejorado.

-Buenos días...

-Oh, ¿sucede algo?- Lambo le miró, pensando en si era buena idea andar dando lástima con sus problemas. Dependía mucho de él el que mejorara pero... A fin de cuentas, asintió.- Cuéntame ¿que sucede? ¿ quieres algún consejo?

-Quiero un compañero de entrenamiento. Se que no hay muchas situaciones difíciles pero... odio sentirme tan débil.- Gokudera miro hacia el cielo un momento, pensando, mientras Lambo continuaba:- No hay mucho que yo pueda hacer cuando ustedes corren peligro, y termino siempre siendo una carga.

-No, no. Se que Reborn te ha dicho eso y no lo niegues.- Lambo apartó al mirada hacia un lado, decaído- No le hagas caso, tu nunca haz sido una carga- Gokudera le tomó del hombro y le miró sin pestañear.- Yo entrenaré contigo...

Lambo no estaba seguro de haber conseguido lo que quería, y llego a preguntarle un par de veces a Gokudera que si hablaba en serio. En efecto, Gokudera había accedido a entrenar con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, puesto que él consideraba que era lo principal y básico que debía saber.

Lambo, de todas las personas, no pensó que sería Gokudera quien le ayudaría. Y Gokudera, en toda su vida había pensado que la suerte le sonreiría al tener una escusa para _acercarse_ más a Lambo.

* * *

><p><strong>Next:<strong> Una sesión de _entrenamiento_.


End file.
